


Wanna Feel the High

by NarryEm



Series: One Direction Erotica/Fluff-fest/Wangst as written by EmilyY [31]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam,well,  he just wants <i> ruin </i> his Zayn. </p><p>Or the one where Liam is pissed and upset from the journalists telling him off and takes out his anger on his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Feel the High

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _Why Don't We Go There_

It's nice, having some time off and being able to breathe without feeling like he's constantly surrounded by media. 

Well, that's until he tweets about something he thought was generic and not at all offensive. 

Now, he's getting endless tweets about how he is a homophobic bastard who only puts on a good front for the cameras, blah blah blah.

And they've crossed the line when the American journalists tag on to the shit storm and write a bunch more about how he has fallen down so far and whatnot. 

He snaps his laptop shut and stomps into his bedroom. 

 

It's half-two in the morning and Zayn is fast asleep. More. A moment, Lian almost forgets that he is mad. Zayn's eyelashes form dark crescent moon shadows under his eyes and his hair is free of products, lying flat and soft on his forehead. 

The bed dips as Liam perches on the edge of it, admiring the sleeping beauty that he calls his own. Zayn mutters something nonsensical in his sleep and turns over, jostling the bed covers and revealing his nakedness to Liam. 

Liam immediately takes his position next to Zayn, kissing at the nape and leaving a small hickey. He hears Zayn's breath hitch but it soon returna to normal. Liam continues to kiss a path down his lover's spine, occasionally working in a hickey and licks. 

Zayn is still fast asleep by the time Liam kisses the dip right above his arse. He frowns a bit because he had been counting on Zayn waking up. 

So he sucks on his finger and when he thinks it's wet enough, he shoves it inside Zayn' tight entrance. 

It only earns him a sharp gaso, so he wiggles it around until he finds the little bump. He presses into it harshly. Zayn moans, but it's evident that he is still completely unconscious. 

He tries wedging in a second finger, meeting with more resistance than ever. Then, just as he is about to begin his assault anew, Zayn whimpers and clenches around Liam's fingers. Fuck. 

Liam pulls out his fingers, diving up the bed and searching for the lube that's stashed somewhere inside the bedside table thingy. 

When he finds it, he throws it to the side. With a smirk, he straddles Zayn's chest and nudges his dick against those plump, red lips. They open just enough for Liam to slide in. He doesn't waste anytime before he starts fucking Zayn's mouth in earnest. Even in his sleep, Zayn is such a natural. He moans lowly, sending vibrations down Liam's dick, which almost makes him come undone. 

"Come on, babe," he rssps. "Wake up so I can fucking ruin ya." He shoves in extra hard, his tip hitting the back of Zayn's throat. 

Zayn still doesn't wake up and Liam pouts. He really doesn't want to settle for a handjob right now. 

So he pulls out and shuffles down until his throbbing erection is aligned to Zayn's puckered ring of muscles. He slathers his ducj woth lube and then, Without a warning, he pushed inside.

Zayn is wrenched awake as suddenly, he is so full and there's a constant pressure against his prostate. He manages to open his eyes, only to find Liam's lust-darkened ones staring back at him. 

"Ungh. You wouldn't wake up," he explains. "And the stupid, ahh, fuckers were talking shite about me."

Zayn wants to say that Liam shouldn't read those things but that's precisely when Liam thrusts straight into his prostate.He keens and lets his hhead fall back. He didn't even realise how close he was until now.

He reaches down to stroke himself but Liam stops him. "Gon' come just from my cock, you slag."

Zayn nods, whimpers falling our. They've done that before;, usually for later rounds. Right now though, with Liam fucking him senseless, he has no doubt that he'll come untouched. 

Liam groans when Zayn purposefully tightens around him, smirking lazily. He redoubles his efforts, hooking pne of Zayn's legs over his shoulder so that he can pound into Zayn's little bundle of nerves with every thrust. Surely enough, Zayn cries out unabashedly as he clenches around Liam. Warm white splashes everywhere and fuck, Liam comes too.

When they have come down from the high, Liam snuggles up into Zayn's sides. The older boy wraps his arms around his boyfriend, tucking his head in against the crook of his neck and shoulder. 

"Those fuckers can go fuck themselves," he soothes. 

"Yeah. I'd rather feel the high. Wanna get addicted to you, yeah."

Zayb chuckles. "Dork."

"Your dork." 

He doesn't say anything, and when Liam glanced up, Zayn is sleeping soundly again.


End file.
